Rover and Spartan
by B. Pony
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic, so please R&R so I can make improvements.
1. Chapter One: Fresh Start

"Eek eek! We will be arriving in Belleville soon!" blasts Porter's voice on the train. It scares Spartan, a sleeping 14 year old boy, to death. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

He wakes up to find a cat, a really strange looking blue cat with a white stomach, big head, and a checkered sweater.

"Who the heck are you?" asks Spartan.

"I'm Rover, my friends say I talk all the time, but I don't think I do. Anyway, nice to meet you. Are you going to Belleville?"

"What do you think?"

Rover laughs with the dorkiest laugh ever. "You must be grumpy after your nap, so anyway, what's your name?"

"Spartan."

"Oh, I should have known that!"

"Look, I'm not grumpy after my nap, you're just annoying! Now leave me alone you crazy cat!"

Rover laughs the dorky laugh again.

_15 minutes later._

Rover finally stops laughing when Porter's voice blasts on again:

"Eek eek, we have arrived in Belleville, watch your step!"

Spartan stands up and starts walking off the train. Rover follows him.

"What are you doing!" asks Spartan.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Tom Nook was on the phone with me earlier, and he said that he only had one house left in Belleville, so I have to room with you."

"Well, that solves my financial problem, but it doesn't solve my anger management problem!"


	2. Chapter Two: Taxi

Rover and Spartan couldn't find their house, so they look at the town map. Their house isn't on the map yet, so they decide to go to Nook's Cranny and ask Tom Nook. When they find Nook's Cranny on the map, Rover turns to Spartan.

"That is way too long to walk!" Rover says.

"Uh-huh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still beside myself about the 'rooming with you' thing."

Rover gives another dorky laugh, "You'll get used to me!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Let's call Kapp'n's taxi!"

"Oh come on, that isn't very much walking, and besides, I don't have any bells anyway."

"I'll pay." Rover pulls out his cell phone.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone!"

"Of course I do, who doesn't?"

"But, you're an ani-nevermind."

Rover dials a few numbers and says, "Hey Kapp'n old buddy old pal! A friend of mine and I need a ride from the train station to Nook's Cranny! Do you think you can handle it?" Rover waits for a response, gets it, and hangs up. "He's on his way!"

_5 minutes later._

A taxi cab pulls in and they hop inside. As they ride through Belleville, a familiar song plays on the radio. Kapp'n hums the same tune. It sounds like his cucumber song, only, the only way of being sure is by looking at the look on Kapp'n's face as the song plays since all of his songs have the same tune.

Once they arrive at Nook's Cranny, Rover pays, hops out, and Spartan says to Kapp'n, "Please, take me with you! I'm begging you!"

"Ye sure betta get outta my rumbler, or you'll be owing meh mor' money than ye dream of."

"I don't dream of that much money, I just can't get along with that stupid cat!"

"G'bye!"

Spartan finally gets out of the cab and walks up to Nook's Cranny to find Rover.

"What took you so long?" asks Rover.

"Nothing."

They squeeze into the tiny shop.


	3. Chapter Three: Lazy Rover

When Rover and Spartan enter the shop, Tom Nook looks at them and says, "Welcome out-of-towners! Feel free to browse, but try not to carouse! Ho ho ho!"

Rover says, "Stop fooling around, Nooky! You know who I am! Remember me, Rover?"

Nook: "Oh yeah, you! Hi there!"

Spartan: "Both of you are driving me insane! I thought only the taxi driver could do that!"

Rover: "Could you take us to our new home old Nook ol' pal?"

Nook: "Ah yes, that's right, you two were moving in to the empty house! Follow me! Follow me!"

They followed Tom Nook to the house. Surprisingly, Rover only passed out a couple thousand times from walking so far! When they finally arrived at the house, Tom Nook said, "Yes, yes, it's quite bare. However, I will throw in the upstairs with the beds for free! Now, I'm expecting a payment."

Spartan dug through his pockets and pulled out 1,000 bells and handed the bag to the Nookster.

Rover realized after searching his pockets that he left most of his bells on the train! And then he spent what was left of them on the taxi ride! In total, Tom Nook only received 1,000 bells.

"That's all you've got?" he asked. "Oh well, just come to my shop and I'll give both of you a part time job to pay off the debt. Okay, well that's all, have a good day, take it easy." Nook left without letting them have anything to say.

Rover went inside the house.

Angrily Spartan followed him and said, "What are you doing!"

"Going to sleep."

"So you're saying that I have to do all the work?"

"Yes."

"Ugh...I can't wait until I get the Master Sword replica."


	4. Chapter Four: Animals of Town

Spartan walks out of the house and begins to walk to Nook's Cranny. He decides to get over how Rover isn't helping him and celebrate this time he has without Rover. He walks over to Goldie, the yellow puppy's house to meet her.

"Hey, are you the new person who moved into town?" she asks.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Spartan."

"Well, maybe we can be good pals."

"Why...?"

"Because we live in the same town."

"Why would that do it?"

"You'll find out."

Spartan walks away. He heads over to Tom's house. "I wonder what the difference between Tom and Tom Nook is." he thinks to himself. He walks up to Tom's house to find another cat! Rover is enough!

"Hey there! Are you the dude that moved in with Rover? Rover is my brother!" says Tom.

"This is even worse, there's another cat in the town AND he's got the same genes as Rover!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"Strange. I've always wanted to have a roomie in my house, but oh well. Rover is so lucky!"

"I've never even thought about that. But no, I still don't like the idea."

"Why not?"

"Nevermind." Spartan walks away. He thinks to himself, "I've had enough of the animals, I'm going to go talk to Tom Nook about the job." He goes to Nook's Cranny.


	5. Chapter Five: Work

Spartan arrives at Nook's Cranny. Nook yells, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"Uh, I don't know."

Nook hands him a shirt. "Oh well, anyway, get into this work uniform, now!"

Spartan puts it on and realizes how ugly it is. "Do I HAVE to wear this?" he asks.

"Uh...my customers need to know who you're working for, so yeah. Now, here are some flowers so plant them near the shop to make the area look nice."

"Fine."

Spartan walks out of the shop. He heads back to his house and dumps all of the seeds on the sleeping cat, Rover. Then he goes back to Tom Nook.

Tom Nook says, "Now, I want you to go write an advertisement letter to Goldie." He hands Spartan some stationery

"Okay."

Spartan leaves again, and begins writing the letter:  
"

Dear Goldie,

Marry me.

Love,

Spartan

"

He heads to the post office and mails the letter. Then, he goes back to Tom Nook.

"Okay, you're almost done. Now I want you to deliver this watering can to Goldie, okay?" asks Nook.

"Okay."

Spartan heads to Goldie's house and drops off the watering can, while he's there, Goldie talks to him: "Hey, I received this letter from you, correct?" She shows Spartan the letter.

"Uh...yeah."

"I didn't understand it one bit, but just so you know, I show my letters to other people. So be careful what you send!"

Spartan walks back to Nook's Cranny.

"Now there's one more thing I want you to do," says Tom Nook. "I want you to write an advertisement for my shop on the bulletin board, then come back to me."

"Okay."

Spartan leaves and heads to the bulletin board. He begins writing the message:

"Tom Nook is a crook."

He heads back to Nook's Cranny.

"You're done!" says Tom Nook. "Not all of your debt got paid off from these jobs, so you can pay it off at the post office every once in a while. Please use my services for your shopping needs."

"Fine, whatever." Spartan leaves.


	6. Chapter Six: Spartan's Persuasion

_Two Days Later..._

Spartan is thinking out loud. "I wonder what I should do today to get rid of that cat! Yesterday's plan was actually a pretty bad idea now that I think about it...no wonder it didn't work. Oh! I know!" Spartan left his house and headed to Tom's house.

"Hey Tom!" said Spartan.

"Hey Spartan!"

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine."

"You know how you said you said you wished you could room with someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I found you a perfect roommate!"

"Who?"

"Rover!"

"Uh, honestly, I'm not sure if I could do that. I'd do it if you pay me 10,000 bells."

"Okay."

Spartan walks away. He doesn't care what it would take to get rid of that cat. He goes to Nook's Cranny to see what is in stock today.

"Hello, feel free to browse, but try not to carouse! Ho ho ho!" says Tom Nook.

Spartan looks around and finds a fishing pole. "How much does this cost?"

"500 bells."

Fortunately, Spartan received 1,000 more bells from home the day before. He pays the 500 and gets the fishing pole.

Spartan goes to the river and throws the line in. About an hour later, the line pulls down really hard. He pulls and reels and pulls, and finally he reels in what looks like a large char! "Whoa! Those are rare! I wonder how they would taste charbroiled?" said Spartan.

He runs back to Nook's Cranny. "I would be willing to pay 10,000 bells for that large char," said Tom Nook.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

Spartan brings the 10,000 bells to Tom. "Now can you room with Rover?" says Spartan.

"Well, first I'd like you to go get my glasses case from Pete, the mailman."

"Okay." Suddenly, Spartan realizes that he's never met OR seen Pete! He goes to the Post Office to find Pelly.

"Um, Pelly, can I talk to Pete?"

"Who?"

"Pete."

"Oh! You mean Lovebird! Hold on, I gotta go look at a picture of him."

_1 hour later._

"Where could she be?" thinks Spartan. He finally decides to just leave.

He's goes to the Police Station to find Copper.

"I see you're up bright and early this morning." says Copper. "Very good to do."

"Dude, It's the middle of the afternoon. Anyway, do you know anything about Pete?"

"Well, I know that he goes by your house on his route in about two hours, so if you want to talk to him, that's when you can."

"Okay." Spartan walks away. He goes back to his house to do some gardening.

_Two hours later._

"Hi Pete! Do you have Tom's glasses case?"

"Uh...no...Goldie came by and snatched it years ago."

"Ugh..." Spartan heads to Goldie's house. "Hi Goldie."

"Hi Spartan!"

"Do you have Tom's glasses case?"

"No, sorry, Bluebear from Ourtown came the other day and borrowed it from me, why?"

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" Spartan goes insane and runs around Belleville pulling his hair.

_Two hours later._

Spartan regains grip on reality. "Okay, I'm going to go on a trip," he says to Porter.

"Eek eek!" The train arrives and Spartan hops on it.

He travels into the WiFi router, into the modem, all the way to the Nintendo servers, and then arrives at the DS with Ourtown. He gets off of the train and goes to talk to Bluebear.

"You may not know me, but I'm here to pick up Tom's glasses case."

"Oh yeah! I used to live in Belleville! You must've moved there since I moved away!"

"Yeah."

"Well, here's the glasses case."

"Thank you."

Spartan heads back to Belleville and finally goes to talk to Tom. It is 7:00 pm by now.

"Here's your glasses case. Now can you room with Rover?"

"I guess so, have him pack up and come over here."

"Okay."

Spartan skips with glee all the way home. He goes home to find Rover with his mouth wide open watching a cat food commercial on TV.

"Hey Rover?"

"Yeah?"

"Follow me."

Spartan remembers something. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Kapp'n the taxi driver. When Kapp'n arrives, Spartan pulls out the remaining 500 bells and says, "I will pay you extra to drive this cat to Tom's house!"

"Ye betcha'. Hop on in Rover."

Rover gets in and rides away.


	7. Chapter Seven: Mimi the Hard Worker

_One Week Later_

"Eek eek!" says Porter to Spartan, "The train will be arriving soon!"

"Good."

The train arrives and a girl steps off the train. "Hey big brother Spartan!"

"Hi Mimi, welcome to Belleville."

"Thank you!"

"Just beware of the cats in this town. They are very annoying."

"Okay then."

"Now, you will be living in my house with me. Let me show you where it is!"

"Okay!"

Mimi follows Spartan to the house.

Mimi says, "Whoa, this is small."

"I'll get it renovated when I feel up to getting some money."

Mimi sees the fishing pole and says, "Let me borrow that fishing pole." She takes the fishing pole away.

_Three hours later._

Mimi comes back to the house and says, "I paid off our debt and I have 80,000 bells left over!"

"What! Whoa! Can I have some? I need new clothes!"

"I'm going to put it all in my bank account."

"You save too much money! Oh well, with you around, our house should be expanded to a mansion in no time."


	8. Chapter Eight: The Hurricane

"So, HOW many bells do we have in the bank account now?" Spartan asks Mimi.

"324,544,434,500 precisely," Mimi replies.

"Even though our house has been expanded once, it's still very small! Use some of that money to upgrade the house!"

"I'm still saving it for something."

"And what might that be?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Ugh."

Mimi turns the TV on to "The Weather Paw" and says, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"There's a hurricane scheduled to hit Belleville in the south this afternoon!"

"Oh no!"

"Yeah, it's going to hit Rover and Tom!"

"Oh! Wait a minute, oh boy! That's awesome! I'm so excited!"

"Are you crazy, brother?"

"Not exactly."

_Two Hours Later_.

"Ding Dong!" goes the doorbell.

"I'll get it," says Mimi.

She opens the door. It's Rover and Tom"

"Hi Mimi! Our pad got hit by the hurricane!" says Rover.

"We evacuated just in time!" says Tom.

_Meanwhile in the other room._

Spartan is running around celebrating.

"Yay! They're homeless! Now they'll understand what reality is! Maybe they won't be so annoying!" He boasts.

_Mimi enters the room._

"Hey Brother Spartan, Rover and Tom's house got hit by the hurricane!" says Mimi.

"I know, and it's going to stay that way. Vuahahaha!" says Spartan.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure it is, but they're going to live in our house with us from now on!"

"Oh noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Spartan's Birthday

Spartan wakes up in the morning months later.

"I wonder why I'm still grumpy? Hmmm, could it be those stupid kitties?! I've got to do something."

Mimi walks in and says, "Happy Birthday Spartan!"

"What? Wow! Presents?" asks Spartan.

"Yep."

"Cool, bring them in!"

Mimi walks out and comes back in with Rover and Tom. Tom says, "Uh, I forgot it was your birthday…sorry."

Rover says, "Happy Birthday Spartan! Here's a present!"

Rover hands him a present. Spartan tears it open like a baboon.

"I-It's a Master Sword Replica!" He pulls it out of the pedestal and swings it at Rover! But then…it bends in the swing?

"Haha! In case you didn't notice it's also April 1st! April Fools!!"

Spartan says to himself, "Grrr, I'm gonna get that cat!"


End file.
